In an effort to improve and to develop promising varieties of fruit for the consuming parties, fruit tree stock are planted in nurseries for examination and evaluation of different selections of apricot, peach and plum each year. The present invention represents an apricot seedling of unknown parentage that was discovered in April 1999. This new invention produced fruit early in maturing, possessed good size color and flavor. The seedling was asexually reproduced by budding on Citation (peach/plum hybrid) rootstock in 2000. The resulting trees were planted in the current location reproducing the fruit and plants that are in all respects possess all of the characteristics of the original plant. The present variety of freestone in type produces fruit days earlier than ‘Castlebright’ or ‘Patterson’ varieties with a higher degree of color. More specifically, the fruit matures at least 10 days before the ‘Patterson’ variety, having more red blush on mature fruit.